The present invention relates in general to reducing and controlling thermal dissipation as well as power consumption in a computer system or processor containing many transistors present in integrated circuits (ICs) that consume power when operating.
Typically, electrical devices employ clock gating and cycle steering to reduce power consumption when operating. As IC sizes diminish and circuit density increases, the corresponding power consumption and heat dissipation requirements also increase. It is highly desirable to minimize power consumption, especially when circuits and power-consuming logic blocks are in a wait state.